


Unexpected Appointment

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [159]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Humor, Meddling Kids, Mild Language, Most of these guys are just mentioned, Please watch your kids carefully, getting old sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with an unlikely someone in his office is making Megatron wonder if they should ever have a bring-your-kid-to-work day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Appointment

He wasn't used to being surprised.  But life was known for jumping behind him and making him swear a bit.

 

The cause of that now being a little toddler bouncing up and down in the seat in his office.

 

How or why the child was there, he had no idea.  His first thought was that maybe Bombrush had brought Diskdrive to work again, but the boy was in... kindergarten, first grade... he was in school at the moment.  So why was there another one at work?

 

It had to be Bombrush.  There was no one else on this floor who would bring in a child.  Except for Eclipse with a friend's kid, but she always told him if she was bringing the kid to work.  But Diskdrive had gotten himself all the way down to the parking lot, so maybe someone else on another floor had a kid with them?

 

But that still didn't explain why this child was in his office.  Which was a  _secure_  room.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Megatron decided that he needed to rectify the problem in the room immediately.  He hoped he wouldn't cause any damage while getting the child to stop destroying his furniture.

 

"Little one."  Primus, why was it so hard to tell little boys and girls apart?  Especially when they wore such androgynous clothes such as blue corduroy overalls and pink undershirt with Adventure Time shoes.  It didn't help that they had messy, short hair pulled up into a small ponytail.  "Stop that."

 

Now most kids knew better than to mess with him.  Hell, Diskdrive had been scared of him at first when he had met the young toddler.  Others just hid behind their mothers when he was greeting said parent.

 

Not this one.  Oh no, the toddler (girl, yep, that was a girl's face right there) just looked at him and laughed, continuing to jump up and down on the very expensive Chesterfield leather sofa he had.

 

"...Stop jumping." He raised his voice a little this time.  It was enough for Starscream to get the picture (which was probably a little too much for a child) so this little girl had to get the point now.

 

A sigh-groan of relief fleshed out of his mouth as the toddle stopped, her little sneakers resting on the nice leather as she stared up at him.  Good, now he could figure out which one of his workers had let the little rugrat out to mess up his furniture.

 

It was a premature victory because the moment he took his eyes off her, she squealed in delight and resumed her innocent, yet damaging jumps to the very expensive couch.

 

He could already feel his blood pressure rising.

 

"Child, I said st-" Probably wasn't the best idea to start yelling while moving at her in a very angry-fast pace.  But this kid had no fear at all and Megatron was now willing to throw nice out the window to teach this little girl the fear the real world gave.

 

Too bad she didn't seem to care either way as she then started jumping away over the rest of the couch.

 

"Primus- Stop!  That!  THIS INSTANT!"

 

She did jump off the couch much to his relief, but all that energy turned into a sprint as she started to run around the room, more than likely ready to damage something else equally as expensive as the couch he would have to have cleaned.

 

Megatron could only let out a growl of unintelligible words as he threw his phone onto the couch and marched after her.  He had given the thought of charging her down some time before deciding not to.  There was teaching a lesson and then there was scarring for life.  He didn't need any bad rumors going around that he was putting other people's kids in the hospital.

 

But she was quick.  Megatron had ended up running somewhat close to a mile in his own office trying to corner the little brat, but she seemed to know its layout better than he did.  Nearly four times he thought he had her only to have her scamper around or under something to get away from him.  And that didn't count the time he thought he had fooled her only to realize she had fooled him.  Turns out she was squiggly enough to squeeze under the couch to get away from him, leaving him to scratch his head when he couldn't find her behind said couch.

 

He didn't give up.  Megatron never gave up pursuing something.  He just took a break to rethink his approach.  And that was what he was doing as he caught his breath on the visitor's chair while the little girl laughed and giggled as she sat in his chair across his desk.

 

What an oddly amusing sight it was.  And he really needed to think about adding some cardio to his exercise routine.  If a little child could outrun him (in an obstacle course setting, on flat straight ground, he would have caught her in no time), he was either getting old or getting lax.

 

Neither seemed desirable.

 

"You..." He had to heave in oxygen to speak further, "...Are an ambitious little scamp, I'll give you that."

 

His glare only made her smile grow bigger as she moved to grab one of his pens to start drawing on his notepads.

 

Did this child have brain damage or something?  Primus, Megatron didn't think any child would be able to look him straight in the eye and not be scared.

 

"Sir!  We need to lockdown the building!  Bombrush-!" Eclipse ran in screaming before she stopped in her tracks at the sight.  "Oh."

 

"...Can you tell Bombrush that his little brat's in here with me?"

 

"I'll... I'll go get him.  And t-tell security to... disregard the Amber Alert."

 

"Please do so."

 

The silence afterwards was only broken by the little girl's giggling as she started poking at his computer screen before going to play with the keyboard.

 

"Solara!" His old friend finally arrived with his tie loosen and hair a mess.  It was pretty obvious that he had lost said thing now furiously tapping his keyboard because she wasn't putting in the correct password to unlock the computer.

 

"I'm guessing she's yours?" he asked in low, guttural growl.

 

"I... I'm so sorry Megatron, I thought she was taking a nap and I-"

 

"Bombrush."

 

"Right." Nervously, the CMO moved to the child's side who had quickly noticed him.

 

"Granwa!"

 

"... So you and Soundwave didn't-?"

 

"She's my granddaughter... Bloodshed's daughter."

 

"Oh."  Well, that explained a lot.  His friend's son did have an angry face.  It would explain why she wasn't scared of him.  "...Your offspring do seem to have a penchant for causing trouble in my building."

 

Bombrush gave a half-nervous chuckle as he managed to urge Solara into his arms.  "Yes... that does seem to happen.  Often."

 

"Hopefully never again."

 

"...Right.  Yeah, I'll... look into that."

 

It took a minute or so of awkward silence before Megatron jerked his head in the direction of the door.

 

Bombrush took the cue quickly as he made haste out the office with little abomination in hands.

 

The CEO groaned and leaned back in his seat once the door shut closed again.  He probably should give some thought into the idea about an on-sight daycare center.

 

He didn't want another repeat of today with any more of Bombrush's genetic offspring.

 

END


End file.
